


Everything's Alright

by MynJade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beautiful game, Character Death, Cute, Everything Is Alright, Fluff, It's from a game called To The Moon, Laura Shigihara, M/M, Song Lyrics, wonderfully sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynJade/pseuds/MynJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean song fic. Based on a song called Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara, from a game called To The Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm updating this fic with some quality of life edits and whatnot, nothing has changed <3
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkvVr6n1cGk  
> Here's the song, you should listen to it before you read this, or during, or after. Whatever you wanna do, but you really should listen to it. It's beautiful. Also, sorry not sorry. Enjoy! ^.^

_ ~Short steps, and deep breath. Everything is alright.~ _

Marco walked up the steps in front of the house, smoothing his dark blue shirt to make sure he looks okay. He filled his lungs with the sweet air of the night before knocking on the door. It was beautiful outside. The weather was good, pleasantly warm, and the sky clear as can be. Marco smiled brightly in anticipation. He’s extremely excited for this date. It was only about a minute before the door opened, but to Marco, it seemed like an eternity. The door opened slowly, and Marco slowly let out a sigh of relief. Mrs. Kirschtein was standing in front of him, smiling brightly. 

“ _ He has his mother’s smile  _ **_and_ ** _ her eyes.” _ Marco thought to himself and smiled brightly down at her, his freckled cheeks slightly flushing. 

“Hello, Mrs. Kirschtein. How has your night been?” Marco said joyfully.

She laughed, a soft, kind sound, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s been wonderful, thank you for asking. You can call me Céline, honey, now come inside. Jean should be ready soon.” 

Marco nodded, and followed her inside, nervous as could be. Céline was very kind, and she reminded him heavily of Jean. The kind amber eyes he could stare into for eternity and never get tired. The bright smile that makes his entire body warm up every time he sees it.

_ ~Chin up, I can’t step into the spotlight.~ _

Marco stood in the entryway, somewhat awkwardly.

“My dear, come and sit. Jean is a slow poke and who knows how long you may have to wait.”

“Oh no, its fine. I’m okay with standing.” Marco said quietly, looking at his feet.

“Nonsense! Come sit, I’ll get you a glass of water. Or would you prefer something else? We’ve got juice, or milk. Or how about some wine? Maybe you’d like some-”

“Mom! Cut it out, leave the poor kid alone. Jeez.” 

Marco heard a voice call from upstairs, followed by muffled footsteps, and Jean soon appeared from around the corner. He looked absolutely stunning. He had a sharp grey dress shirt on, with a dark green vest over it, left unbuttoned. He wore his fuschia tie loosely, and left his top two buttons undone. His black skinny jeans hugged his legs and ass in all the right ways and Marco blushed a bit and quickly returned to staring at the floor. He noticed Jean’s nice dress shoes, not too fancy, but not too casual. It was perfect.  _ He _ was perfect. Marco felt his cheeks beginning to get warm, and he beamed down at the immaculate being standing in front of him. 

“Wow Jean. You look…amazing.” Marco suddenly blurted out. 

He quickly looked away, his fingers shooting up to cover his mouth, and looked back at Jean with his big brown eyes. Jean just smiled and laughed that amazing, musical laugh of his that Marco fell in love with the first time he heard it. Marco’s cheeks were burning, his eyes closed in embarrassment. When he felt a strong arm being placed around his back, his heart jolted and began trying to beat out of his chest frantically. Marco was frozen in place from being so close to the man he’s admired for so long.

“Alright mom, we’re heading out. I don’t know when I’ll be home. I’ll text or something.” Jean called out, turning Marco and himself and walking out the door.

“Alright honey! Be safe, my little  _ lapin.  _ Have fun!” She called out before Jean closed the door.

“Sorry about my mom,” he said, letting go of Marco and scratching the back of his head, “She can be a  _ bit  _ overbearing sometimes.”

“No, don’t worry, it’s fine,” Marco said quietly, “But, what about your father? What’s he like?”

_ ~He said, “I’m sad.” Somehow without any words. I just stood there, searching for an answer.~ _

A hint of sadness passed across Jean’s eyes, and it went by so fast, quickly replaced with anger. Marco had hit a soft spot, and he immediately regretted it.

“My father…is a heartless bastard. Last year, he up and left out of nowhere, and took most of our money with him. I haven’t seen him since, and I don’t care to ever see him again.” Jean said coldly, staring at something far away from the porch that they were standing on. He shook his head gently, and turned back to Marco, smiling ever so slightly. Marco’s worries dampened as soon as that smile, as small as it is, entered his vision.

“Let’s just go already. We don’t wanna be late to the movie.” Jean said bluntly, walking down the sidewalk towards Marco’s junky old car. Marco chuckled quietly, and followed behind him, excited for their first date, first in a line that he hoped would last along time.

_ ~When this world is no more, the moon is all we’ll see. I’ll ask you to fly away with me.~ _

The movie was great, and afterwards, Jean and Marco went to the local park. It was around 8pm when they arrived at the park, and it was starting to get dark. They decided to take a short walk around the considerably large park to stretch their legs after the long movie. They talked about this and that, until Marco stopped walking, pink lightly dusting his cheeks as his eyes shot to the ground. He began tapping his index fingers together nervously, trying to figure out how to word his next sentence. He glanced up only to see Jean directly in front of him, a look of confusion on his face.

Marco took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let his mouth just run, “Jean. I had a great time tonight and I was kind of wondering if you did as well, and if you maybe kinda wanted to make this a normal thing?”

Silence. Marco begins to feel stupid, as if he shouldn’t have said that, when he hears a quiet, beautiful sound. It escalates, and he realizes that Jean is laughing. He blushes even more, his freckled, golden skin becoming more of a rich red, his hands twisting in themselves. 

“Yeah I did, and sure. Why not? This could be fun.” Are the words he hears next. 

Marco was overjoyed by the answer, and he looked up to see Jean’s face, covered in that bright, wide smile of his. After this, they walked a bit longer, and talked a bit more until it got too dark out to see where they were going.  

_ ~Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky, but I don’t mind.~ _

Eventually, they ended up lying on the grass next to each other, and just looking at the stars. 

“I love to lie on my roof and just stare up at the stars,” Jean said, looking over at Marco, “Can you see it, Marco?” 

Marco turned and looked at Jean with confused eyes. Jean chuckled and turned back to look at the gorgeous night sky. 

“The  _ lapin dans le ciel _ , the rabbit in the sky. It’s belly is the moon, and the stars around it create a rabbit shape. My mother is very fond of it, it reminds her of my father, hence the nickname  _ lapin _ . It means ‘rabbit’ in French.” He said, quietly, closing his eyes.

“ _ He looks so peaceful, lying here under the stars. I could lie here with him forever…” _

Marco closed his eyes as well, feeling the damp grass on his back, the crickets chirping, playing a beautiful symphony. No night will ever compare to this night, the most perfect of all. He reached his hand over, and intertwined his fingers with Jean’s, scooting closer and closer until he was curled up next to him.

_~If you’re with me, then **everything’s alright.** ~_

“ _ This is how I always want it to be. Just him and me under the stars _ ” Marco said to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

It’s been exactly 12 months since that night. That perfect night under the stars with his boyfriend, Marco. Jean graduated from Trost High as valedictorian, thanks to the helpful tutoring of Marco, or as Jean likes to call him, Freckled Jesus. Jean likes to say it’s because Marco is his saviour, and without him he could never have graduated high school. Jean passed with flying colors in all his classes, and he wanted to thank Marco for all that’s he’s done, but he didn’t know how. He’s never been too good with words. He pulled out his phone, and hit the speed dial number for Marco. The phone rang once, twice, three times, and Jean was about to hang up when Marco picked up the phone.

_ ~Why do my words always lose their meaning?~ _

“Hey Jeanbo!” He said cheerily. 

Jean could hear his smile through the phone, and it filled him with the utmost joy. 

“What’s up? Did you need something?”

“Hey. Can you come by the park at, like, seven? We need to talk. It’s really important.” He said, a little more aggressively than intended. 

It went quiet. After a few moments he heard a rustle over the line.

“Yeah sure,” Marco said quietly, “I’ll be there.”

“Good. Seeya.” He said, and immediately hung up. 

Jean didn’t mean to say that the way he did, it just…came out that way. He sighed and rubbed his temples, looking up at the clock. 5 o’clock. He’s got time. He needed to look his best, and suddenly a bright idea hit him and he ran to his closet.

An hour and a half later, and Jean was all ready to go. He’s wearing the same shirt and vest as he wore on their first date. He hoped Marco would be happy. Jean didn’t have enough money to buy what he wanted to get for him, so he hoped this would be enough. The park is close enough to his house, so he chose to walk there. 

The night was the same as it was a year ago. Just the right temperature, perfect weather, and a sky as clear as can be. He took a deep breath, tasting the sweet air that Trost is known for. He’s almost at the park. He pulled out his phone, turning on the screen. 

‘6:45.’ 

He was going to be early. That’s okay. He had big plans for tonight, and he needed some time to prepare.

He arrived at the park five minutes later, and located the section of grass that they had shared on their first date. He lied down in the same spot he had so long ago, and looked up at the stars. The moon is full tonight, so the rabbit is perfect and complete. This really is the perfect night. Soon he heard footsteps, and when he turned his head, he saw Marco, also dressed in the same stunning clothing as their first date. A midnight blue button-up shirt that hugged his body in all the right places, a silver tie, and his favorite grey pants. His shoes looked new, or at least polished. Marco waved enthusiastically and jogged over to where Jean is lying. 

“This is the spot, isn’t it?” He said quietly, taking a seat next to Jean.

Jean nodded curtly. 

“Yeah,” he replied bluntly, turning to look at Marco’s chocolate eyes.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Jean?” He said innocently, cocking his head slightly to the side.

_~What I feel, what I say. There’s such a rift between them.~_

“We’ve been together for a whole year now, to the day, and it has been pretty cool,” Jean started, not able to stop the words coming out of his mouth. “We are adults now, you’re nineteen and starting college later, heading off to be a doctor, earn a great living, be someone of importance. Then there’s me, the eighteen year old high school valedictorian who has absolutely no direction in life, whose only accomplishment will ever be being the valedictorian of his high school. We are so different from each other. We live on completely different spectrums of life,” Jean sat up straight, and looked Marco dead in the eye, “I honestly don’t know why you’ve put up with my shit for so long. I’m aggressive, and cold most of the time, but you seem to love me for it even more each day. It kinda pisses me off, how someone as nice as you has to be stuck with an asshole like me.” At this point, Jean’s eyes were boring into Marco’s, just staring for a moment before he concluded, “Are you sure you want to be with me still?” 

The last sentence left his mouth before Jean could do anything to stop it. He could see the hurt flash across Marco’s features as he looks away. Marco’s face was down, and Jean could hear him mumbling something, so he strained his ears to hear.

_ ~He said, “I can’t really seem to read you.”~ _

“-member? The  _ lapin dans le ciel?  _ The rabbit in the sky? When you told me about that, I saw a part of you I don’t see often. The thoughtful, kind Jean. I know it’s in there. I see that you are a good person, deep down, it’s just hard for you to be that all the time. Sometimes, I don’t know how you’re going to react to the things I say and do, and yeah, sure, we’ve had our fights. Like the time we didn’t speak for two weeks because you thought I was flirting with Armin. That hurt me, and I tried to get through to you, but you shut yourself off. But eventually, that kinder side of you won over, and you forgave me. You came back. That was when I knew there truly was kindness in you. I stay because I want you to realize that it’s there as well. I want you to accept that part inside yourself instead of shutting off from the world. I don’t know how well you’re going to react to this, but I’m ready to hear anything you have to say. This whole year, I’ve been here for you whenever you needed someone to yell at, or someone to rant at. I don’t regret a single moment spent with you. I love you Jean, I love you more than anything. I just hope you can see how much I truly care for you before you do something you regret.”

_ ~I just stood there, never know what I should do.~ _

Jean moved back a little bit, attempting to comprehend what Marco had just said. 

“ _ What do you say to that? Marco puts up with my shit constantly, my yelling, my insults, everything, because he wants me to see the part of me that he saw all that time ago. I never realized just how much I’ve hurt him. I’m so sorry Marco. And, he said he…loves me. The only person who’s ever said that to me was my  _ mère.  _ I have to tell him. It has to be tonight.” _

Jean suddenly stood up and walked over to Marco, holding out his hand. Marco took it and lifted himself off the ground. Jean slowly pulled him into a kiss, a loving, gentle one, the kind that Jean very rarely gave to Marco. In the whole year they’d been together, nothing was heartfelt as this. Jean let go of Marco’s hand and pulled away, looking into his eyes.

_ When this world is no more, the moon is all we’ll see. _

“Thank you, Marco.” Those three words were all Marco needed to hear. He began to cry, and Jean became worried. Did he say the wrong thing? Did he hurt Marco too badly this time? It wasn’t until he saw Marco’s smile that he knew how happy those three simple words could make someone. 

_ ~I’ll ask you to fly away with me.~ _

Jean got down on one knee and looked up at Marco, smiling one of his rare, genuine smiles.

“Marco, I apologize for the way I’ve treated you. I’ve been horrible, and you’ve helped me see that. Thank you so much. So I have something for you, and I hope you’ll like it.”

Jean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring, the kind you could buy just about anywhere for about $5, and held it out to Marco.

“Marco ‘Freckled Jesus’ Bodt. Will you marry me? I know this is sudden, and I just- I’m acting on whatever my brain tells me to do next. I’m not even thinking anymore. Please say something before I change my mind.”

Marco started to cry again, and he was laughing such an amazing laugh, it sounded like heaven’s symphony was playing right out of his mouth. It was beautiful, and Jean couldn’t get enough of it.

_ ~Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky, but I don’t mind .~ _

“Yes, Jean ‘Jeanbo’ Kirschtein. I will marry you and your shit attitude. I’ll fix you up and make you a good person if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll be by your side forever. Don’t ever doubt that, alright, my little  _ lapin _ ?”

_~If you’re with me, then **everything’s alright.** ~_

At that line, Jean gave a full bodied, hearty laugh, and pulled Marco in for a passionate, loving kiss after placing the ring on his slender fingers. At this moment, Jean was the happiest man on Earth, and nothing could change that tonight.

* * *

 

It was a week later when it happened. It happened so fast, no one could do anything. Jean was helpless as he watched his fiancé get hit by a speeding truck that ran the red light at the intersection just around the corner from his house. Stupid driver, texting on his phone, not watching the road. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Jean was already on the other side of the street, and he had turned around to tease Marco about being so slow. He grinned at Marco, and as Marco, smiled back, he glanced to his right and a look of terror washed over his amazing features. He turned and looked at Jean with a pleading look, one that said “Help me.” and Jean couldn’t do anything but watch as the love of his life was crushed under eight tons of metal going 50 mph on a street with a 25 mph speed limit. He ran as fast as he could towards Marco. He had to help him. He had to  _ save him.  _ Jean ran to his side, and lifted him up. 

The entire right half of his body was mutilated beyond recognition, and he was barely conscious. He reached his left hand up and placed it on Jean’s cheek, cupping it so very gently, as if that was the only thing keeping him in this world. Jean placed his hand over it, gripping it like a lifeline.  The tears began rolling down his soft cheeks, pooling in the place where his and Marco’s hands connected. His body shook as if he no longer had control of it. He struggled to breathe with each desperate gasp of air he took, only to release it again in another forceful sob. 

“Marco, please. Say something. I need to hear your voice. Please.” Jean begged and pleaded.

“Jean…is that…you?” Marco said weakly, taking short gasping breaths between his words.

Jean nodded furiously, his sobbing becoming more violent after hearing the pain in Marco’s voice.

“Marco. You can’t leave me. You have to stay. I need you Marco.  _ Please! _ ” Jean was now trembling, shouting these words into the sky.

Uselessly hoping someone, some _ thing _ can hear him, and help him, make Marco better, but he knew it wasn’t going to do any good. Marco began to talk again, and Jean leaned in closer to hear him better.

“It’s okay, Jean. It’ll be fine. If you’re with me, then **everything’s alright.** ”

With those words, he let out his final breath, his arm going limp in Jean’s firm grasp. He was gone, and there was nothing Jean could do. The man who loved him unconditionally, who helped him become who he is today, is lying lifeless in his arms. His once lively, beautiful brown eyes now glazed over with the veil of death. His once cheery expression now replaced with pain. His once golden skin now a pale white. His once loving words now lost forever.

Jean held his body so close, so tight to his own, his sobbing wracking his body with tremors that cannot be contained, his sorrow controlling and invading his every thought, every action. His life, now meaningless with the absence of his one and only light, is blanketed in the darkness of sorrow. Every night is filled with endless weeping, every day is filled with infinite sorrow. Nothing will be the same again. 

Nothing will ever be  **alright.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I'm a bit of a cheesy asshole, but it had to be done. This was a good exercise for me to practice descriptive writing. I honestly had fun writing the last scene, simply because of trying to convey Jean's emotions through the text, so you could feel what he was going through internally.
> 
> This will hopefully not be my first work with this ship, or this fandom. Jeanmarco is my OTP <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
